The present invention relates to a massaging apparatus, in particular, to a massaging rod being applied onto the arteries, veins and vital points of the human body so as to stimulate the internal organs of the body.
At present, there are numerous types of ailments which arise from prolonged hours of working. For instance, partial muscle cramps, and other types of muscle ailments are commonly found in office workers who work for prolonged period. As a result, massaging apparatuses have been developed to stimulate the relaxation of the veins and arteries. In the prior art, massaging apparatuses are of the pressing type or the electric powered type. In the pressing type, the user makes use of the massaging device to press with great force on the muscle so as to stimulate the veins and arteries, and vital points of the muscle. However, the pressing type massaging apparatus has to be driven by the user and therefore, it is not convenient to use.
In the electric-powered type of massaging apparatus, electric current from either a battery or transformer is employed to drive a motor of the vibration apparatus of the massaging apparatus. By constant vibrating at the positions of veins, arteries and vital points on the human body, treatment to the muscle can be obtained. The power supply of the massaging apparatus has to be maintained, and thus, the range of the application of the electric powered massaging apparatus is limited. That is, it is not convenient to be taken on trips, and the parts of the motor and the vibration means are easily damaged.